barbie_movies_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tika (SaeryenKatten)
'This page contains fanon information created and owned by SaeryenKatten. Please do not edit this page unless you are her or you wish to correct spelling and grammer mistakes, fix templates, or fix links or to post related pictures. ' '''Tika '''is the elephant friend of Princess Rosella Apollon. She, like Rosella, was stranded on an island and afterwards adopted by her. She later reunited with her parents and siblings. Biography Early Life Tika was born in the jungle continent of India to two elephants named Calu and Nuni. Tika and her mother Calu were especially close. She enjoyed playing with her many elephant brothers and sisters. Even as a young elephant, she was very curious. She especially wondered about certain "forbidden" areas her parents had warned her never to go, especially the ocean. It was always very beautiful to Tika, who didn't see why it was forbidden. Lost at Sea When she was four (in elephant years), Tika and her family were splashing around in a pond that had a view of the ocean. Tika was determined to find out more about the ocean, so when Calu's and Nuni's backs were turned, she wandered away from them and to the shore. Upon seeing a closer view of the ocean, she was amazed. It was so beautiful! The little elephant couldn't resist and stepped closer. Unfortunately, a giant wave, a tsunami to be precise, was rushing to the shore at great speed. Frightened, Tika tried to run away as fast as she could, but the wave hit her. She hollered for Calu, who heard and ran for the ocean to try and save Tika, but she was too late. The wave carried the little elephant way out to sea. Calu, grief-stricken, ran back to safety. It was all she could do. Tika didn't know how to swim properly. She was continually hollering for Calu. Luckily, three tropical dolphin sisters named Mai, Rini and Kati, heard her cries and rescued her, just as they had rescued young Rosella. They carried Tika to Rosella's island. Life with Ro Tika washed ashore on the dolphins' backs. Though the dolphins assured her she was safe, Tika was in unfamiliar surroundings and began crying for her family. Rosella, at the time fourteen, heard her cries and went to investigate. She teared up at the sight of the lost baby elephant and decided to take Tika under her wing. Azul and Sagi did likewise. Tika grew into an elephant child and was very cheery and sweet, though she had recurring nightmares about the tsunami that took her away from Calu. She looked upon Ro as a substitute mother, as Ro was sweet, kind and caring, just like Calu had been. Though she still missed her family, Tika thoroughly enjoyed her life with Ro, Azul and Sagi. She learned to swim properly, and she was no longer forbidden to go anywhere. She even made friends with the resident crocodiles (Riki, Taj, Kiki and Fang). Having already had a major life-changing experience, Tika didn't want her life to change again. Antonio Arrives One day, when Ro was sixteen, two mysterious new animals arrived at the island. They resembled Ro most out of the four. Tika, still being young, was scared of them. After Ro rescued the two visitors from the crocodiles, Tika learned that the younger of the two men was Prince Antonio of Apollonia, and the older one was his scientist friend Frazer. Antonio offered to take Ro back to his kingdom. When Tika heard that Ro was thinking of leaving, she protested, not wanting to lose Calu all over again. Fortunately, Ro took Tika, Azul and Sagi with her to Apollonia. Separation Anxiety Upon arrival in Apollonia, Tika met Antonio's little sisters, the Princesses Rita, Sofia and Gina. Being around their age (in elephant years), she quickly became their friend. However, she still missed her island home, and she got continually anxious as Ro spent more and more time with Antonio and less with her. Her nightmares about the tsunami distressed her more than ever. She confided in Sagi, since Ro didn't seem to want to listen. On the night of Antonio and Princess Luciana's engagement ball, Tika helped Ro get dressed for it and watched as she was asked to dance by Antonio. Tika saw how drawn Ro was to the prince, and the open door seemed like the same wave that separated her from Calu. Later that night, she witnessed Antonio leave a note for Ro in the greenhouse, asking her to sail away with him. Tika, having had enough, hid the note, thinking Ro would surely abandon her if she saw it. Reconciliation The next day, the evil Queen Ariana of Luxenland, Luciana's mother, tricked Frazer into thinking Ro and her animal friends had spread a disease to Apollonia's animals. When Frazer told Apollonia's King Peter, he immediately believed Ro to be guilty. Meanwhile, Ro had discovered that the animals had eaten food poisoned with sunset herb. When Ro mentioned asking Antonio if she could use the greenhouse roses to make a cure, Tika, feeling guilty, almost told Ro about Antonio's note. Ro and her animal friends were caught and thrown in the dungeon, where Azul ate sunset herb tainted food. Very shortly after, they were told that they were to return to their island. Ro wanted to get back to the castle and save the animals. Tika protested, but Ro did not budge. Finally, she admitted to having hid the note from Antonio. She told Ro about her fear that if Ro married Antonio, she would abandon Tika. Ro reassured her that just because she loved Antonio, it didn't mean she loved Tika any less. Ro prepared for a trip back to Apollonia, but unfortunately, the ship's captain had been paid by Ariana to throw Ro and the animals overboard. Tika shivered in the chill of the water and gave up, but Ro was determined to save her elephant friend. She called for Mai, Rini and Kati to help them, and the dolphin trio came to their rescue. Ro and Azul rode back to Apollonia on Rini's back, while Mai and Kati took Tika and Sagi. Saving Apollonia Tika and her friends went to the greenhouse to make the rose tonic, but two guards appeared. One caught Ro, and the other went after Sagi. Tika knocked the second guard over and interrupted the wedding between Antonio and Luciana. Ro and Luciana exposed Ariana as the poisoner of the animals, but Ariana drove off in a carriage. Ro rode Tika after her, but Tika couldn't catch up, Luckily, Ro was smart and threw a branch at Ariana's carriage wheel, sending the evil queen hurling into the pig pen. Reunited with Family After their wedding, Ro and Antonio sailed off with Tika, Azul, Sagi and Tallulah in tow. The first continent they visited was India, where Calu and Nuni still lived. Tika found her parents, brothers and sisters. They were all very happy to see her, especially Calu. Category:Animals Category:Barbie as the Island Princess Characters Category:SaeryenKatten's Fanon Category:Kelians Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Incomplete Pages